


My dear Dragon——来自Lucius的一封家书

by kiyntuo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyntuo/pseuds/kiyntuo
Summary: 2020年6月5日，Draco Malfoy 40岁生贺非父子具体是什么CP，我也不知道呢~





	My dear Dragon——来自Lucius的一封家书

My dear Dragon,

当你看到这封信的时候，我已经决定翻开新的人生篇章了。

听起来有些好笑，我已经是66岁的人了，还谈什么新篇章，

但我猜你知道，我的儿子，你一直都很聪明，当你成年之后，那种聪明更成了一种睿智。

是的，我猜你知道，自我的挚爱——茜茜去世之后，我一直沉浸在过去无法自拔。

在旅行的这段时间里我不再拥有一切，除了时间。所以我耽于反思。

很多时候我患得，更多时我患失。

具体过程不多说，直到我遇到一个人，我甚至记不清遇到他的时间，

他不是一位巫师，也不是贵族，更不是异性。

我遇到他时他正在朗读「玛里恩浴场哀歌」，

我认真听着，竟与歌德同步了哀怨和心悸——“我毫无办法，只两泪滔滔”，

梅林，那感觉真是难以描述。

也许我从来没向你提起过我以你为傲，孩子，今天你已40岁，

创造了马尔福家族世世代代从未拥有过的荣耀，

只不过，你很少拥有快乐。

尤其在你青春期开始后、结婚生子——甚至创造头一个家族辉煌时，我也从未见过你时常紧闭的嘴唇中露出过一丝开怀的笑。

……虽然有一个人曾让你用心追逐过，并且你从那追逐中感到过愉悦。

我一直都知道。但我曾固执地认为克己对于你作为家主来说是百利而无一害的。

今天你已40岁了，对于我的建议，你早已仅有尊重而不再听从。

你会注意到这个生日我什么也没给你捎去，

但只有一个建议作为你的生日礼物，

并希望你能听从——

去吧，孩子，不要等花期已过才心潮翻涌。

作为你的父亲，我允许你体会左右为难，允许你体会甘心俯首，允许你体会至幸、渴慕、美梦牵心。

“马尔福”，从今天起将不再是枷锁。

去吧。即使你已经40岁了。

作为父亲，我希望你能快乐。

爱你的，Lucius


End file.
